


Jack's Beauty

by Effyeahzimbits



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, checkplease, omgcp - Freeform, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effyeahzimbits/pseuds/Effyeahzimbits
Summary: A drabble in response to a Tumblr post, about Jack finally seeing how damn hot he is. Bitty wholeheartedly agrees.





	

Jack paused, the figure in the mirror catching his eye. He stood still and stared for a long time; sweeping over the taut muscle, the defined planes of abs, the long expanse of powerful thighs, that gloriously curved butt. That was him.

And he was hot.

A grin spread over his face, his heart beginning to pound giddily in his chest. It had been so long since he’d properly looked at himself, convinced that he’d still see that chubby, morose kid. But now there was a grown man blinking back at him, and for the first time in his life, Jack liked what he saw. He liked every beautiful inch of it, even finding beauty in the silvery stretch marks that danced over his thighs. 

With shaking fingers, he reached for his phone. 

Bitty was in his modern literature class when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. A quick glance around confirmed that no one was paying any attention to him, and he slipped it out, expecting a tweet or Facebook notification. A smile graced his lips when he saw a text from Jack, and he opened it up.

And immediately almost dropped his phone on his desk. A squeak escaped his lips before he had chance to catch it, and he very quickly held his phone protectively to his chest. His things were gathered in an instant and he was up on his feet, ignoring Nursey’s strange look as he hurried down the steps. He mumbled a quick apology to his professor and scrambled out of the lecture theatre, very aware that his face felt like it was on fire.

He forced himself not to think of a thing until he had managed to barricade himself inside a cubicle in the nearest bathroom. He weakly sat on the toilet, his legs like jelly, and finally looked at his phone again, hardly daring to breathe. 

It was just three photos. But damn they were the hottest photos Bitty had ever seen. Dimly lit, a little grainy, but Jack’s beautiful naked body was quite plain to see. He swallowed, eyes raking almost hungrily over the broad chest, smooth hips, strong legs, and of course his penis, nestled amongst dark curls. Bitty had seen it all before, had touched and tasted it all before, but seeing it in this obviously confident pose, and coupled with Jack’s small, shy smile, made pride and love swell in his chest. 

He hurriedly unlocked the door and dashed out, his phone to his ear. Jack picked up after only two rings. 

“Hey B-”

“Jacques Laurent Zimmermann! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” Bitty demanded, already breathless as he raced across campus. Jack’s laugh was quiet and apologetic. 

“I’m sorry. Were you in class?”

“Yes I was in class! I had to skip out before anyone saw me with a boner!” Bitty huffed, feeling his cheeks blazing again just by thinking of the photographs. “Not that I mind, but may I ask the occasion?” He smirked. 

“I just…” Jack paused, and he sounded slightly embarrassed. “I think I finally see what you mean. When you say I’m beautiful.”

The words floored him. Bitty swallowed the gasp and the emotions flooding his chest. This boy! If his chest was going to burst before, it felt ready to explode this time. It wasn’t the first time he’d cursed the short distance between them, but he could see the sanctuary of the Haus up ahead. He took a deep breath, already thinking of all the ways he could show Jack just how much he adored that beauty of his. 

“I’m almost at the Haus. I expect to see you on Skype in precisely ten minutes, Mr. Zimmermann.”

“Yes, sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you want to check me out on Tumblr, I have the same screen name. 
> 
> Original post is here: http://effyeahzimbits.tumblr.com/post/152309985901/ohh-watson-dont-think-about-jack-coming-home


End file.
